


Just Kili

by Mollyjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dis - Freeform, Durin Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyjean/pseuds/Mollyjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is King Under the Mountain, Dis is the royal princess, Fili is the crown prince, but Kili, while he is loved, no one pays much attention to him or takes him seriously after all, he's just Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wants to be helpful.

Kili hurried through the halls of Erebor. There was so much work to be done since they had reclaimed their home. Today, there would be dignitaries from Mirkwood and Rohan. His uncle, mother and brother would be busy dealing with diplomatic matters; treaties and trade agreements, all important for Erebor's future. Kili knew he was never allowed to sit in on those meetings but he hoped that there was something he could do to contribute.

"Kili, Good morning, darling." Dis smiled at her youngest. He was still fastening his clothes on, hopping on one leg while trying to pull on his left boot and his hair looked just as messy and unruly as it had when he was a dwarfling. How she loved her sweet, uncomplicated Kili.

"Morning Mum." Kili dropped into his usual place at the table beside his brother Fili, who was neatly dressed and his hair as always was intricately braided. He looked over at his baby brother with a smile.

"Kili, let me braid you hair it looks like a rat’s nest." Fili laughed.

"Num...izz juvst fin."

"Kili don't talk with your mouth stuffed full." Dis admonished her youngest. But secretly she found it endearing that he just hadn't quite grown up in so many, so very many ways.

"Sorry, Mum. Fili, my hair is just fine. It looks like it always does."

"That's the problem." His mother and brother said in unison

Just as Kili was attacking a large piece of ham, his uncle walked in. Thorin had been up since before dawn going over the arrangements for today's meeting.

"Breakfast, brother?"

"Good morning, Uncle Thorin."Fili said brightly

"Morning Uncle." Kili managed to get out between mouthfuls.

Thorin looked tired already but this was what he had been born to do. Trained for years before the blasted dragon came and now at last he could fulfill his destiny. He looked over his little family group. Dis, his sister more than anyone had kept them going. She never gave up, she always saw them as a family and she never let him sink into the depression that had haunted and hunted him after Erebor's fall. Then there was Fili, his heir. He had grown into a fine young dwarf and Thorin was proud to present him as the crown prince of Erebor. Glancing to the side he saw Kili, yawning and trying to steal a biscuit off Fili's plate as his brother talked with their mother. Kili was still such a child; a loving soul that had reached through the burden surrounding Thorin at times and allowed him to smile, laugh or just feel hope. He watched as Fili caught his younger brother sliding the biscuit off his plate and even though there was a basket filled with biscuits and bread on the table, still the inevitable ensued.

"Hey, pig that's mine."

"You weren't eating it."

"It was on my plate."

"I thought you had finished."

"Did not.

"Did too.

"Did not.

"Did too.

Dis looked at Thorin and rolled her eyes, then with a smile took two biscuits out of the basket and handled them to her sons.

“Thanks Mum.”

Fili will need that one day Thorin thought. When the weight of the crown is heavy and he is surrounded by gloom, he will need his baby brother to lighten his burden.

“Dis, I need you with me when I meet with the delegation from Mirkwood. Don't let me kill them. Fili, I need you to go with Balin to discuss trade with representatives from Rohan. Kili, you get to look around Erebor and come to know the city better."

Everyone nodded and if Thorin saw the slight hurt in Kili's eyes he didn't say anything.

Kili was a warrior he had fought alongside Fili and Thorin in the Battle of the Five Armies. While he may not have the diplomatic training that the three of them did, still he wasn't a child and sending him off basically to play, stung a little. But Kili grinned and made a joke about Fili being stuck in trade talks. Fili rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

 _It's not so bad you know,_ Kili thought as his family hurried off to their duties, _being the one that makes everyone laugh. No real expectations, no real responsibility._ He managed to almost convince himself.

The morning drug by as Kili tried to keep himself busy and relatively out of trouble. Finally he gave up and just settled for sitting on a staircase watching the activity. He wished he could help the workers restore Erebor but uncle had forbidden it, saying he was third in line for the throne and couldn't be risked around the dangerous construction work. Kili thought it was odd Thorin had had no trouble risking him around a dragon and a major battle. But he didn't say anything; somewhere in the back of his mind he suspected Thorin thought he would be more of a problem than an asset to the construction workers.

At dinner Dis came in excited; telling the family that the workers had uncovered an ancient chamber connected to the library. Inside there was only one book, a great dust covered tome in ancient dwarvish. Thorin, Fili and Kili all looked at each other with a ‘there she goes again, all worked up over some artifact or painting or dusty old book’ expression. Which Dis pointedly ignored. “It is hundreds of years old and speaks of the heart of the mountain."

"You mean the Arkenstone?"

"Well, yes but it was written before the stone was found so it just refers to the mountain having a heart. Ori and Bilbo are going through it now but they say we may need Lord Elrond's help. They have run into several particularly old passages that are giving them trouble.”

"I've got an idea," Kili beaned with his usual enthusiasm, "I could help them."

Thorin and Dis just stared at him while Fili nearly fell over laughing.

"Kili you’re no scholar. You hated lessons; Balin had to just about tie you down to make you stay still long enough to listen." Fili laughed.

"Well I didn't mean I'd translate it," He threw a small potato at his brother.

"Boys that's quite enough." Dis scolded. "Kili what did you have in mind, dear?"

"I mean I could get them the books they need off the taller shelves and …and…make sure they have ...paper and ink... or bring them food...or....just sit and look interested....just anything to help and be of use."

Dis and Thorin exchanged glances. “Certainly, Kili, fine idea." Thorin smiled at his nephew. Kili puffed up with pride, he could finally, finally do something. Fili rolled his eyes and hit Kili with a green bean.

"Ewww green food.....Mum." Kili whined.

 _There he is,_ Dis thought _my little Kili_ ; whining about the dinner. For a second I thought perhaps he was really growing up. Then she laughed and put green beans on all their plates which made Kili, Fili and Thorin all whine.

________________________  
The next day in the library at Erebor, Bilbo and Ori were hard at work.

“Bilbo look, does this passage really say that the mountain's heart shall beat with blood."Ori held the large book and waited for Bilbo to read it.

“I believe it does. But what does it mean. A war, or maybe when Smaug came....I just don't know.”

“It talks about protection; but I can't translate this part at all. We need Lord Elrond.” Ori sighed.

“Bilbo, Ori, I've come to help. Kili smiled as he entered the library.

Bilbo and Ori stared at Kili for a beat and then welcomed him. While neither could understand how he would be of help, it was always fun to have Kili around.

They spent that morning pouring over translations and piecing together the passage about the mountain's heart. Well, Bilbo and Ori did. Kili spent the morning thumbing through dusty books until they made him have a sneezing fit. Dropping one especially heavy volume on his foot and hopping around yelping for several minutes. Cleaning up Ori’s ink that he knocked over; at which point Ori and Bilbo were just about ready to kick him out of the library. Then they decided that he would be perfect to carry their several volumes and paper and ink to the throne room where they could actually study the Arkenstone itself in light of the little they had been able to translate.

After barely making it without a major accident several times, Kili proudly sit the items down near the throne. They only had a little time each day when the throne room wasn’t occupied. Bilbo looked over when he heard the noise from Kili setting everything he had carried down; just in time to see the Arkenstone flash and grow brighter for a second. By the time he nudged Ori to look it had stopped.

Throughout the next four days Kili helped Bilbo and Ori in the throne room whenever there was a break in diplomatic proceedings and they could get in. Bilbo and Ori begin to notice that whenever Kili was near the Arkenstone it seemed to grow brighter. Kili himself seemed oblivious to the stone. Late on the fourth day Kili finally noticed the Arkenstone glowing brighter.

“Hey, you two see this? It’s getting brighter, we should tell uncle.”

“Kili”, Bilbo started, “it only seems to glow brighter when you are close to it.”

“What…..nah, why would it do that?”

“Test it?” Ori suggested.

So Kili walked close to the stone and it began to glow brighter the closer he got. Then as he backed away it began to dim.

“Here Ori you try it.” Kili suggested, with a little worry in his voice.

As Ori approached the Arkenstone there was no change in brightness. Next Bilbo tried, again no chance, then Kili walked towards it and it virtually light up the whole room.

“Maybe it’s being a Durin?” Ori suggested.

“Right, makes sense in a way. Wait here.” Kili said as he started out of the throne room. In a few minutes Kili came back dragging a very disgruntled Fili.

“Kili, let go of me. I told you I have a meeting.” Fili was not happy.

“This won't take a moment. Stand here.” Kili pushed his somewhat irritated older brother close to the Arkenstone. Nothing. The he walked close to it himself and again it brightened until the entire room was filled with its light.

“Why's it doing that?” Fili asked, but the other three just stared at the stone. “Alright I'll get Uncle.” Fili stammered. ”He'll know what's going on.”

Then he stopped and turned to his brother, "Kili, I'm about to interrupt our uncle who is in the middle of important negotiations. Tell me that this is not a joke, trick, game or anything else that is going to get me killed.”

“It's not Fili, I promise. We all do right." he gestured to Ori and Bilbo; who nodded.

“Alright, here I go but if I get in trouble you are all going to be in it with me.” Fili paused to see if anyone wanted to change their story but no one did, so he left to find Thorin.

______________________________________

About twenty minutes later a very irritated Thorin appeared.

“Kili, this better not be a joke.”

“No, uncle I swear.”

“Alright show me, _now_.”

Kili walked away from the Arkenstone, turned and walked back. The closer he got the brighter it glowed until Ori and Bilbo actually shielded their eyes. Kili repeated the process but this time the Arkenstone started to vibrate and hum. Kili tried to back away but found he could not. Light flowed from the stone in bands that wove in and out of each other encircling Kili in light. Fili and Thorin tried to reach him but the light felt solid and it simply pushed them back. Then Kili was floating above the floor and slowly spinning. There was a flash of incredibly bright light and he was gone.


	2. Erebor's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appear someone or something thinks there is more to Kili than meets the eye.

Ori screamed. All four rushed to the spot where Kili had been. He was gone, vanished into thin air. That should not have been possible. It was wrong, just wrong; people don't vanish, but Kili ...just did. 

"KILI." Fili screamed for his brother, eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"Thorin, what happen?" Bilbo's voice was just above a stunned whisper. You could hear the dread in it. "Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

"Never.....never." Thorin stood staring at the empty space where Kili had been. "Never."

"Kili! Kili! Where is he Thorin!? We have to do something!!" Fili was swinging his arms back and forth in the space where Kili had been as if he might be able to feel him still there. But no, only air met his attempts.

"This is some type of magic...it has to be.....we need the wizard." Thorin stated firmly, remembering a dark haired dwarfling running to him with open arms, sticky little jam covered fingers, eternally messy hair, and a smile brighter than daylight; calling "Un'ca T'orin". Somewhere his sister-son was waiting for his uncle to help, depending on "Un'ca T'orin" to help.......and he was going to do just that, even if he had to move the Halls of Mahal and middle-earth to get him back. Kili reminded Thorin so very much of Frerin, the brother he had lost far to early; with that bright smile, easy going nature, and quick wit. He refused to lose him too.

Thorin, Fili, Bilbo, and Ori didn't have any idea what had just happened or what they should do. They did know what they had to do was find Kili and get him back safe and that was probably going to require Gandalf's help. They also knew as they stood staring at the nothingness where Kili had been that Dis was going to kill each one of them slowly and probably quite painfully.

__________________________________

Kili watched helplessly as Fili and Thorin tried to reach him. He felt no pain, only shock and wonder. Oddly he didn't so much feel fear as he did curiosity, at least until Thorin, Fili, Bilbo, and Ori all vanished. Then he was in a chamber made of stone. There standing with his back to him was a very tall man wearing a tall pointed hat like Gandalf's and a long flowing blue robe. His long hair was dark brown and he carried a staff. Kili listened and could hear the man chanting something in a language he did not know. The tip of the staff began to glow and then a small area inside the stone wall of the chamber began to glow as well. Slowly he became aware of other people, dwarves inside the chamber with him. He couldn't see faces just dwarves standing in shadow. Taking in the man's staff, his hat, and his robes; not to mention the strangeness of everything that was happening, Kili guessed this man was a wizard. A beam of light shone out from the staff and touched each of the dwarves, one at a time including Kili. Then he heard words that seemed to resonate from the stone walls: "Build, maintain, defend, repair; I am not yours; you are mine. Honor me and live in prosperity, betray me and die." The whole chamber suddenly filled with a bright light that seemed to go right through Kili, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in the throne room but it was different. Thorin, Fili, Bilbo, and Ori were gone, replaced by people he didn't know and the room itself had been completely repaired or perhaps never destroyed, he wasn't sure.

\---------------------------

" YOU WHAT!!! You lost my son!! Thorin, I let you take him on a quest to take back Erebor and find the Arkenstone, knowing a fire drake possessed both. I let you put him into a horrific battle where you all just barely survived and I held me tongue..." 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that...." 

"QUIET! I held my tongue because I trusted you to bring them both back to me safe and now.. NOW you tell me that my child has disappeared, simply vanished into nothingness with you standing there watching. WATCHING!!!!" 

"Fili, Bilbo, and Ori were where too.." 

Thorin ducked just in time to avoid the chair that came whirling past and crashed into the wall.

"Dis, I'm just as worried..."

The small table did however graze him before smashing into the door he was slowly trying to ease towards.

"FIND ...MY...CHILD!"

"Dis, sister, I will do everything I possibly...."

Thorin knew his sister was strong and as he made a sudden dash for the hallway and safety he felt a surge of pride watching her pick up the small desk. _Good aim too,_ he thought as it landed exactly where he had been standing a moment before. 

"BRING HIM BACK, THORIN DURIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

As Thorin ran down the hallway, he was relatively sure that all Erebor and probably the men rebuilding Dale could hear her. He was also sure that she knew he would bring Kili back if there was any way at all. And for more than a moment he wondered what was broken about him that he continued to put those he loved in danger.

_______________________________________

"How did Mum take it?"

"Better than I had thought."

"No axes then?

Just furniture.

Well, at least she's not terribly upset.

\-------------------------------------

In truth, Dis felt numb. She knew Thorin, Fili, and Bilbo and Ori for that matter would do everything possible to get Kili back. She wasn't sure her heart could take much more of this? She just couldn't help but wonder; they had lived through the dragon and the battle. When was doing 'everything possible' just not going to be enough. "Kili," she whispered his name. "I thought I could stop being afraid, thought I could stop trying to look strong. I thought I would grow old surrounded by my children's children. Kili, come back." There, surrounded by the walls of Erebor, Dis sank to her knees and cried. 

Thorin sent word to Lord Elrond by ravens asking him to contact Gandalf, since the elf seemed to be able to stay in touch with the wizard. Then he waited. Dis insisted that they search Erebor and even though it seemed unlikely that Kili would turn up inside the mountain. It seemed worth a try, only because anything was better than doing nothing while they waited for Gandalf. It took three weeks but the wizard came riding on the back of an eagle.

The first thing he did was pull Bilbo and Ori into a room alone and have them tell him everything they had seen, noticed, learned, or suspected.

" Tell me everything. Leave nothing out, no matter how small it may appear." Gandalf looked from Ori to Bilbo as he spoke.

" Well, the workers are rebuilding as you know and they found this extremely old book." Bilbo began. 

"It is written in ancient dwarvish. We've been trying to translate it." Ori added nervously. 

"And have you?" Gandalf peered at them for longer than seemed necessary, as if trying to decide something. 

"Well bits and pieces. We had planned to ask Lord Elrond for help." Bilbo continued. "Kili came one morning and said he was going to help us."

"Kili translating?" Gandalf looked skeptical."

"No, no, that was our first reaction too but he just wanted to be helpful." Ori added.

"Well he got into stuff at first....I mean it was Kili after all. We were considering telling him we really didn't need his help, when we decided to take the book to the throne room." Bilbo looked a little quilty. Kili had just been trying to help.

"Why the Throne room?" Gandalf's bushy eyebrows arched as he asked with more than interest in his voice. He looked like something...some thought....idea...or knowledge was starting to dawn.

"Oh, yes, you see that's the thing there was a passage that talked about the Arkenstone." Bilbo was beginning to suspect that the wizard knew something about all of this. "But it only called it the 'heart of the mountain', because the book is so old it was from a period before the stone was found."

________________________________

Kili looked around the throne room, marveling at it's beauty An older dwarf wearing jewels, gold and a crown was sitting on Thorin's throne; Kili looked closely and started to recognize this dwarf from carvings he had seen. This was Thror his great grandfather. It was Thror, King Under the Mountain but Thror was long dead; killed in battle. The throne room was busy as people came and went but no one looked directly at him. Over to the side of Thror stood a dwarf with a greying beard that Kili was sure had to be Thrain his grandfather. This was all very interesting as dreams go. Because that's what this obviously had to be, just a dream. He would no doubt wake up and find he was late for breakfast.

Kili found he could move around and did just that. As he was deciding to explore the rest of this Erebor; Thorin walked into the throne room, he looked young; there was no grey in his hair and he was accompanied by an even younger male dwarf and a little dwarfling dwarrowdam. 

"Uncle! Uncle! I'm there. Right here. Thorin THORIN!!!" Kili yelled running to Thorin who seemed to look right through him. Kili tried to touch him, but his hand passed completely through Thorin's arm. Thorin did seem to notice something because he looked at his arm for a second.

"I'm dead...that has to be it...I'm a ghost!!! So I died and went to .........the past...that can't be right."

"Children come." King Thror opened his arms and all three came to him with loving smiles, which he returned.

This wasn't the Thror he had heard of; not the gold-sickness crazed dwarf who loved the Arkenstone above all else. This dwarf cared for his family........family?. Mum. MUM! Uncle Frerin! Kili stared in wonder at his mother as a dwarfling. Holding Thorin with one hand and carry a toy axe in the other. Axe..really Mum, but that was his mother even as a dwarfling...not a doll...a toy axe. She had grown into a strong dwarrowdam.

Then the scene changed, Kili was alone in the throne room with an older looking Thror. The King was holding the Arkenstone and talking to it. There was a look in Thror's eyes that sent a chill through Kili's heart. This Thror was gold sick, this was the Thror he had grown up hearing about. 

"No....NO.....you are mine ...you belong to me...I will possess you...my treasure...mine "The madness gleamed in Thror's eyes as he spoke.

"....betrayed.........betrayed...........betrayed..........betrayed...." The answering whisper seemed the vibrate throughout the throne room, it seemed to come from the very stone itself. Kili looked for the speaker, but found no one. 

"Kili" Kili jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find himself staring into the eyes of the tall man in the blue robe. The man wore a sad smile."You will fulfill the promise, the oath that Thror broke. It is your destiny. It was Thror's doom, but Kili it can be your great joy if you allow it to be so." And then the man was gone, Thror was no where to be found, Kili was alone..........except for the Arkenstone. It lay on the floor of the throne room glowing faintly. Kili thought over the scenes; the Arkenstone in the throne room with Ori and Bilbo glowing brighter as he approached it. Thorin and Fili trying to reach him as the Arkenstone sent bands of light to wrap around him, the man in blue in the stone chamber, Thror happy, Thror gold sick and the man in blue telling him something was his destiny. Kili walked to the Arkenstone which glowed brighter the closer he got.

Kili picked up the Arkenstone, it's felt warm, it felt like it was a part of him. Kili felt like he had purpose, he felt complete, but it was strange. He had never realized that a part of him was missing.........until now. And with that realization he knew the truth.


	3. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finds his purpose.

Gandalf glared at the wizard in blue. If there was need for such a plan why not make it well known. Why hide it in shadow. So much could have been different. Weren't the blues supposed to be on a mission to the west? Why were they meddling in the affairs of Erebor? Now young Kili was drifting in time and Gandalf needed the blue wizard's help to retrieve him. For his part the blue wizard simply smiled at Gandalf and stated with conviction, "It was a good plan and would have worked. It would have keep Erebor safe had Thror not intervened, or rather his madness."

Gandalf glared at this fellow wizard, "Where is the boy now?"

"Almost back actually. The little fellow has figured it out....mostly, you see Gandalf, he will succeed where Thror failed so miserably."

"Whether he wants it or not." Gandalf couldn't hold back the bitterness in his voice. He had grown quite fond of these dwarves.

"Our destiny chooses each of us, we don't choose it." 

If Gandalf hadn't suspected the blue was just as powerful than himself, he would have shown him some _destiny_ right there and then. Kili was barely more than a child, this was unfair. He had survived so much just to have his life decided for him....so unfair. Gandalf scowled and the blue wizard smiled at him. 

" Gandalf, the dwarf is strong and his heart is good, this is the best for everyone including him. You don't understand Gandalf, he can have a very normal life...nearly. It is his purpose, he would be empty without it."

"Just help me get him back to his family."

"Yes, yes, and you must teach him. Will you do it or should I stay..."

"No, you've done quite enough. I will teach the boy."

" Good, good, he will be in good hands then." 

"You planned this, didn't you....that I would be here to..."

" Gandalf, my friend, it is as I say....all this is destiny." The blue wizard smiled again and for the hundredth time that day Gandalf wished he could remember the blasted man's name, even if only so he could curse it.

______________________________________________________

Lunch was a solemn affair for the Durins, as was every meals since Kili's disappearance. They ate because that's what one did at lunch and the closeness of just being in the same room was comforting. It hadn't taken long to realize that the spark of life around their meals....around their lives had been a dark haired dwarf that they had simply assumed would always be there. 

" I should have spent more time with him, he could have sit in on a few meetings and perhaps even helped. I should have made certain that he felt......" Thorin stated as he stared at his plate.

"Wanted ...made him feel more wanted....needed. I should have...." Dis tried and failed to hold back a sob.

"He's not dead. Will the two of you stop talking about him like he was never coming back. Gandalf will think of something." Fili said a little too loudly, then he whispered. "He has to."

Thorin and Dis exchanged looks, they had said goodbye to many loved ones and carried the scars from each parting. This couldn't be another, not Kili, not now that they had their home back and a future to claim. Not now, not Kili.

Just as they were about to try and reassure Fili and themselves, Bilbo came running into the room. "He's back! Gandalf did it. Kili's back!"

\---------------------------------------

In fact Gandalf had done very little but that little bit was important. As the blue wizard had instructed, he had opened his mind and provided Kili with a homing beacon of sorts. Enough radiating energy to cause Kili to concentrate on this time and place. Kili had done the rest by wanting to be there, wanting to be standing beside Gandalf and suddenly he was. The blue wizard had smiled at both Gandalf and Kili then simply vanished.

"Kili, my boy, you're home." The relief in Gandalf's voice was obvious.

"Gandalf, is this real? Is this all happening?" Kili stared around the room, half thinking it would all just disappear.

"Yes my boy, I'm both glad and afraid that it is." 

"I'm not a normal dwarf anymore am I?"

"No, no.......it appears you never were."

"I don't know that I can do this Gandalf, but a part of me wants it so very badly. I yearn for things I've never seen, as if I was longing for home and family. It's like a burning deep inside me."

"Yes, that's how it starts. Never fear. You will have a wonderful teacher, Master Kili."

"Who?"

"Me!" Gandalf laughed. Then more seriously he said looking deep into Kili's questioning eyes, "You are of the earth and stone now Kili. Your power will be that of nature. Erebor is a part of you or more precisely you are part of it. But you are still you own dwarf. Never, never, lose yourself."

"Nature?"

"The basic elements, I should think."

"Think!?"

"Hmmm, an elemental, yes an elemental...earth and stone. Some things we'll have to learn ..well explore together, dear boy." Then looking at Kili more closely Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "It will be an adventure. "

"Will I need to go with you? Will we train here? Will I...."

"You place is here near Erebor. Yes, we will train, but some things you will have to learn for yourself and others you will just know. Trust your feelings. You have a primary purpose. That comes before all else."

"Build, maintain, defend, repair; she is not mine; I am her's. Honor her and live in prosperity, betray her and die." 

"Yes."

"Thror betrayed her."

"Her?."

"Yes, definitely...her. But Gandalf...."

"Others are coming, we will continue this later. Be happy Kili of the line of Durin. This is a great honor. You family will be proud." Gandalf stated in a firm and confident manner.

"That caught Kili by surprise. His family would be proud of him or would they be afraid of him. Maybe a little afraid at first but once he explained it and Gandalf explained it....proud....they might actually be proud."

_______________________________________________________________

"Kili!" His family and friends were running now, arms outstretched. Dis had him in a death grip. She was never, ever letting go of her youngest. Fili and Thorin took turns pressing their foreheads to his. Bilbo, Ori and the entire company waited impatiently as Kili was reunited with his family then they pounced, hugging him, touching him, just making sure he was really there, really back. Oin wanted to examine him. Ori gave him a scarf he had knitted for him. Bilbo just hugged him and tried to blink back tears. The entire group encircled him as if defying anyone or anything to try and harm him. Gandalf stood back smiling, waiting for the inevitable as one by one they turned questioning looks to him.

"Gandalf, thank you for bringing my son back." Dis said nervously, she could see the worried look in Kili's eyes and knew this was not over yet. "Gandalf, what happened to him.?"

That opened the flood gates of questions.

"Where were you Kili?" 

Gandalf, do you know what happen?

"Are you hurt, Kili?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Did someone take you, laddie?"

"Gandalf, what did the Arkenstone have to do with it?"

"Kili, are you back for good?"

"Could it happen again?"

"Could you see us?"

"Was it an enemy?"

"Gandalf, was it elven magic?"

"Was it a human sorcerer?"

Are you hungry laddie?  


Gandalf finally raised his voice. " Wait. wait everyone. Questions will be answered. First let him rest and then eat. After that there will be time for questions and at least some answers."

"Tell me this Gandalf" Thorin demanded, "Is he in any danger?" 

"No. No danger, at least not the type you are thinking of. The only danger to young Kili would come from inside his own heart and I feel that heart is so caring that the danger is null."  


"What?", Thorin sighed, wondering if he would ever just get a straight answer from the wizard. 

"Let him rest, there will be time for answers."

________________________________________________

Dis, Kili, Gandalf and the entire company of Thorin Oakensheild sat around a large table. Kili had slept for several hours with Dis sitting quietly in the room just watching her child. She couldn't dismiss the feeling that he might vanish again. When he woke up and had eaten the group gathered and Gandalf began the tale.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"You know that the Arkenstone is the heart of the mountain. But perhaps you've never stop to consider that having a heart might mean the mountain has a presence. Erebor is an entity, fully aware and not without power." Gandalf began.

The group gathered around the table exchanged glances.

Gandalf continued. "She apparently approved of the line of Durin settling here and living within her. Many, many years ago with the help of one of my fellow wizards, quite unbeknown to me, I might add; Erebor began to choose members of Durin's line as her liaisons, her champions, her living connection to the world. These were entrusted with the safety of the mountain and it's people. Erebor has power but she needs a living conduit for it."

"At this all eyes turned to Kili, who just looked at his hands."

"There have been several before now including King Thror." Gandalf paused to let the group consider the significant of his last remark, then continued. "At some point, for reasons I have yet to discover, Thror's heart turned cold. His love of gold became so strong that he began to feel, Erebor was his possession, instead of he being her's. I cannot tell you....."

"Wait, you mean Kili is Erebor's possession?" Dis asked glancing at her son with worry.

"Yes, dear Lady, but let me explain."

"Thror was indeed Erebor's possession in the beginning as Kili is now. I cannot tell you if Erebor allowed Thror's greed to turn into madness because she felt betrayed or if she simply withdrew her power from him and the madness overwhelmed him. Whatever the case, Erebor took her power from Thror. Otherwise he would have been able to use the mountain itself to kill the dragon...rock slides, molten rock from deep in the earth, even a black arrow molded from stone propelled by gasses trapped deep in rock. But Thror had betrayed Erebor and she could not or would not help. I tend to believe that once the connection between Erebor and Thror was broken, the mountain was helpless to intervene when Smaug attacked. But now, she had chosen another. _Master Kili is an elemental._ He has power over earth and stone. The mountain holds pools of water and gas trapped and hidden in crevices. It's roots go down to the molten rock of middle-earth. Given that, I suspect he has some lesser power over fire, water, and air as well. Once he is properly trained Master Kili will be a force of nature."

Almost in unison the group turned to stare at Kili, who gave them a little smile, before looking back at his hands.

"I dare say no dragon, orc, goblin, troll not to mention other dwarves, men, or elves will ever cast a greedy eye at Erebor as long as he lives and serves her....."

"What about hobbits?" Bofur grinned.

"Well if an army of hobbits attacks the mountain with flowers and ginger cakes, you just let me know, Kili. I will definitely deal with it...right after lunch of course." Bilbo said with a laugh and the mood seemed to lighten.

Kili looked up from his hands and gave them all a bright smile. He wanted to hug Bilbo for dispelling at least some of the dismay that had been growing in the room. Gandalf glanced at Bilbo, thanking Yavanna for the hearts of hobbits.

"He will need to be trained and that will take time. I myself will see to his training at least the beginning of it, as he progresses, it may be Erebor herself that takes up that duty. Only time will tell." When Gandalf finished there was complete silence for a time as the group turned to Kili

"Kili, son do you want this?" Dis had planned to wait until they were alone to ask, but suddenly she needed to know that her son was a willing conduit and not a slave. Everyone held their breath, what would...could they do if he said no?

"I do Mum, I didn't realize it before but now I feel...good....complete. I want this."

There relief in the room was wonderful. He wanted this. The look on his face said it all. He wanted this.

_____________________________________________

Kili hurried through the halls of Erebor. There was so much work to be done since they had reclaimed their home. Today, there would be dignitaries from Mirkwood and Rohan. His uncle, mother and brother would be busy dealing with diplomatic matters; treaties and trade agreements, all important for Erebor's future. Kili knew he was needed at each of those meetings, as everyone would want to hear what he and Erebor had to contribute. Of course there would also be training with Gandalf. Kili could move medium sized boulders with his thoughts now and when he could get the air stirring just right, he could move and clear large sections of walls that Smaug had destroyed. Fire was a little harder, he tended to get small pools of molten rock with fire licking up from the center, and water, well water was slower but it was coming along. There had been that one unfortunate incident...but everyone seemed to like a light snow...in the summer.

"Kili, Good morning, darling." Dis smiled at her youngest. He was still fastening his clothes on, hopping on one leg while trying to pull on his left boot and his hair looked just as messy and unruly as it had when he was a dwarfling. How she loved her sweet, incredibly special Kili.

"Morning Mum." Kili dropped into his usual place at the table beside his brother Fili, who was neatly dressed and his hair as always was intricately braided. He looked over at his baby brother with a smile.

"Kili, let me braid you hair it looks like a rat’s nest." Fili laughed.

"Num...izz juvst fin."

"Kili don't talk with your mouth stuffed full." Dis admonished her youngest. But secretly she found it endearing.

"Sorry, Mum. Fili, my hair is just fine. It looks like it always does."

"That's the problem." His mother and brother said in unison

Just as Kili was attacking a large piece of ham, his uncle walked in. Thorin had been up since before dawn going over the arrangements for today's meeting.

"Breakfast, brother?"

"Good morning, Uncle Thorin."Fili said brightly

"Morning Uncle." Kili managed to get out between mouthfuls.

Thorin looked tired already but this was what he had been born to do. Trained for years before the blasted dragon came and now at last he could fulfill his destiny. He looked over his little family group. Dis, his sister more than anyone had kept them going. She never gave up, she always saw them as a family and she never let him sink into the depression that had haunted and hunted him after Erebor's fall. Then there was Fili, his heir. He had grown into a fine young dwarf and Thorin was proud to present him as the crown prince of Erebor. Glancing to the side he saw Kili, yawning and trying to steal a biscuit off Fili's plate as his brother talked with their mother. Kili was such a wonder; a loving soul that had reached through the burden surrounding Thorin at times and allowed him to smile, laugh or just feel hope. He watched as Fili caught his younger brother sliding the biscuit off his plate and even though there was a basket filled with biscuits and bread on the table, still the inevitable ensued.

"Hey, pig that's mine."

"You weren't eating it."

"It was on my plate."

"I thought you had finished."

"Did not.

"Did too.

"Did not.

"Did too.

Dis looked at Thorin and rolled her eyes, then with a smile took two biscuits out of the basket and handed them to her sons.

“Thanks Mum.”

Thank Mahal, Fili will have his brother by his side when the weight of the crown is heavy and he is surrounded by gloom, he will need his baby brother's support and strength.

“Dis, I need you with me when I meet with the delegation from Mirkwood. Don't let me kill them. Fili, I need you to go with Balin to discuss trade with representatives from Rohan. Kili, you will need to be in at least a portion of all these talks and negotiations, as much as you can spare from your training sessions."  


Everyone nodded and if Thorin saw the smile in Kili's eyes he didn't say anything.

Kili was a warrior he had fought alongside Fili and Thorin in the Battle of the Five Armies. Now he had diplomatic duties as well. He trained under Balin each day to understand the sensitive tangle of negotiations and agreements. Kili grinned, told a joke and everyone laughed.

It's good Kili thought as they all hurried off to their duties, being the one that makes everyone laugh. With all the expectations and responsibility he now carried, it felt good, it felt right. He was whole now. Kili had found his purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the comments.


End file.
